Chaotic System
by Mekkaku
Summary: (rated PG13 for a death in later chapter)Sonic and Friends are off enjoying a nice vacation.But ,ubeknownst to them,Eggmans looking for the emeralds..but so is a mysterious cloaked figure...and..Metal Sonic.


Disclaimer:I do not own Sonic the hedghog;STH is property of SEGA.  
Meteors were flying everywhere as Metal Sonic ,now changed through is own modifications, and Sonic were battlling each other in space.Sonic was in his super form.Bleeding.Bruised Tired.Metal Sonic was stronger.He had an Emerald on his chest.Giving him the strength to

Sonic rushes at Metal sonic but Metal Sonic jumps out of the way and does a homing attack on sonic.

'How did it come to this?'

'The greatest battle I've ever fought is here..in my face..my life could end here'

A HUGE ELECTRICAL SURGE GOES THROUGH SONIC'S BODY AND HE RAMS METAL SONIC INTO A METEOR AND THEN HOMING ATTACKS HIM STRAIGHT THROUGH IT.

Metal Sonic then got back up and ramed Sonic and afterwards shot a beam from the emerald he had recently installed in his systems hitting sonic and sending him falling down.

"..That power................th-th-..the........Eigth Chaos Emerald..."said Sonic as he began falling towards Earth.

"DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!..What?Its ON!!LAUGH DAMN IT!LAUGH!!!"

SONIC THE HEDGHOG.  
ARTIFICAL CHAOS

one month earlier

Sonic is sitting atop a tree in the forest.He thought to himself "What a wonderful vacation.."Tails was playing hide n seek with the neweset addition to their group Roxanne,A pink fox with three tails and pony tails behind her ears."GOTCHA!" said Tails finding Roxanne."YOU PEEKED!" said Roxanne angrily."NO I DIDNT!" Tails said in his defense."Will both of you be quite for a secon?! I think I sense a disturbance in the master emerald."Amy, who was wearing pink sunglasses and tanning replied,"Calm down Luke Skywalker, you always obsessing over the master emerald." "Well it is my job to look over it!And when its not right beside me I get scared,I mean what if Eggman tries to steal it?WE WON'T BE ABLE TO" GUARD IT!" said Knuckles."Well.....that means we can only do one thing....Pray that Eggman doesn't try to take it.HAHAHAHAHAHAHaahah.hmmm..yeah."Sonic looks over to the left disastisfied at his attempt at being funny and see's some Eggbots coming their way.Everyone was well aware of the aproching whorde."See they'll attack us but not the master emerald!" said Sonic trying to reassure Knuckles.But soon a large craft loomed overhead coming towards the group of animals.,It was the Egg carrier."THAT'S WHERE YOUR WRONG SONIC!AS WE SPEaK MY ARMIES ARE ATTACKING THE MASTER EMERALD, WHILE WE ATTACK YOU!A PLAN THAT WONT LOSE!" said eggman from the main control panell of the Egg Carrier. "We'll just see about that egghead! said Sonic , smiling.

Sonic homing attacks a ladybug bot and then spin dashes through some monkey bots.

"FIRE THE MISSLES!!" said Eggman ready for battle.Two robots piloting a tank begin charging the tank they were in and fired it at Sonic, but it missed and hit a tree causing the tree to fall on Amy. But luckily Roxanne and Tails put the tree safely on the ground beside them."YOUR TOO SLOW!YOU STUPID ROBOTS!Knuckles then got hit in the back by a robot that resembled Omega but was skinnier and had smaller hands and two pistols instead of two macine guns.

Knuckles then punched through the robot and two others and after wards climbed up a cliff and jumped on the egg carrier.  
"YOU CHEATER!" screamed Eggman.Eggman locks onto Knuckles and fires a laser and then Eggman gets hit in the back by Roxanne's boomerang followed by Sonic spin dashing into him."HATS IT!! I'VE HAD IT!!" Eggman said as he smashed his hand on a red button.Eggman's egg carrier jumps up onto the tank and fuses with it causing it to turn into a giant robot.

Egg Tanker.v.1 ------------------------

"NOW SONIC!!THIS SHOULD HOLD YOU TOGETHER!!HAHAHAHA!" said Eggman as The Egg tanker fired a purple goo out of one of its cannons and traps Sonic in it.

Knuckles then kicks a ladybug bot and grabs onto a dragonfly robot and then guides it into the Egg Tanker,Crashes the Dragonfly robot into and punches the head.

"USING MY OWN ARMY AGAINST ME?!!?HOW DARE YOU!!" said Eggman."Chill Egghead! I think you ned some anger managemant!" said Sonic trying to take his feet out of the goo."I'll show you!" said Eggman.

The two cannons on the Egg tankers hand begin to glow and he aims at Sonic."SaY BYE BYE!!" screamed Eggman.His voice booming."BYE BYE!" said Roxanne playfully.Roxanne throws her bomerang at the Egg Tankers head and causing the Egg tanker to stumble away for a second.Eggman, after gaining control again, changes one of the cannons into a metal hand and tries to swat Roxanne away but keeps missing until he finnally swated her.Tails caught her though.

"NOW WHERE WERE WE?" asked Eggman with a large vein on his forhead."Us saving Sonic!" said Amy rushing at the Eggtanker's left leg.Amy keeps hitting The Egg tankers leg with her hammer but it doesnt seem to do anything so he kicks her away."LEAVE THIS ONE TO ME!" said Knuckles running up to the Robot,Knuckles punches the Egg Tankers cannon two times and then kicks it followed by spinning on it.  
Then some Eggbots with Lances jump out of the Back of the Egg tanker and slice Tails and Amy but Knuckles takes them down.

"GOTTA GET OUT OF THIS..GOO..." mumbled Sonic as he began sping dashing attempting to get off of it.Sonic keeps charging his spin dash until he was ripping the ground out from beneath him and then went up the side of the Egg Tanker and hit the Egg Carrier. Then the Egg tanker fires a huge beam out of its Cannon where Sonic was standing and left a crater there.

"AHH!!SMOKE?!?!?!NOOO!!!SOMEONE QUICK PUT IT OUT!!"An explosion comes from the side of the Egg Tanker and some Robots fly out of it on fire.Then Knuckles grabs Sonic and throws him at Tails and Tails kicks Sonic into the Egg tanker and Sonic kept homing attacking on it.

"NO NO NO!!WHERE ARE YOU ALL GOING?!STAY HERE OR GET OUT THERE AND GET RID OF SONIC!"screamed Eggman, angry at his robots.Some Robots with jet packs and laser guns come out of the opening of the Egg Tanker and three went after each of Sonci and Co. while the others , without lasers, flew away.Tails was flying as fast as he could away from the robots and then flew near a cliff and went straight up causing one to fly into the cliff and then he homing attacked one of them and Let his Tails Drill into one of the robots causing it to explode.  
'Now for the last one..' thought Tails ready to strike.The robot Fired three lasers at Tails but Tails avoided one but was hit by the other two.Then a boomerang hits the last robot causing it to explode."Thanks Rox!" said Tails praising his friend."Don't mention it!"said Roxannne Winking at Tails.

Knuckles first tried to punch one of the three robots that hovered above him but missed and was kicked hard by one of the others.The three robots hovered over Knuckles jsut letting him try time and time again to hit them.Then Knuckles stopped attacking and looked around.He saw a large boulder and picked it up and lunged it at the robots smashing all of them.

Sonic was running circles around the three of the robots causing the blue tornado to appear and dropped the robots to the ground where he homing attacked them.Sonic then headbutted one of the Robots into another robot but then was hit by a missle fired by the Egg tanker."Master Eggman...Team Chaos is nearly complete with the master emerald expedition."said a robot who was looking at a computer in teh Eggtanker."GOOD!!NOW LETS TRY TO WRAP THIS UP HERE WITHOUT THE EGG TANKER EXPLODING FOR ONCE!!"Said eggman eith glee in his voice The Eggtanker picks Sonic up and holds him in the air.

"AT LAST!I CAN FINALLY DESTROY THIS STUPID HED-" began Eggman but he was cut off by The eggtanker's head,the egg carrier, is hit by a boomerang and then kicked by Tails.The Eggtanker fires a beam from its rod sticking out of the egg carrier and it hits tails causing him to fall to the ground and then he fires a laser at roxanne sending her to the ground.Disabling them from the fight.

"NOW LET US END OUR BATTLE SONIC!" said Eggman."What about me?!" screamed Knuckles as he punches the egg tankers arm and then spin dashes on it until the Eggtanker's arm explodes causing Sonic to fall but to luckily be caught by Knuckles.

"NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!QUICKLY!!RETREAT!!"said Eggman seeing his defeat draw nigh.The Egg carrier fly's off of the Egg tanker leaving all the robots to explode.

"DON'T THINK YOU'VE WON YET SONIC!!!MY ROBOTICS TEAM HAS ALREADY RETRIVED THE MASTER EMERALD!!!SO I STILL WON!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAA!!"Eggman proclaimed as he flys off to the direction of his base.

"NO!!!SONIC THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"said Knuckles looking over at Sonic."My fault?!?! what do you mean?!"Sonic said as walked towards Knuckles.Knuckles grabs Sonic by the throat."What I mean is that you were practically begging me to go on this vacation!NOW THE MASTER EMERALDS GONE!!" and threw Sonic to the ground."We can get it back guys don't worry!" said Tails with flase happiness in his voice."I'll get it myself!" Knuckles said and walked off in a nother direction."What are we supposed to do now?" asked Amy."Get the emerald.." said sonic rubbing his neck.

Eggman's base 

Eggman's new base was huge and had a tower in the center of it that had a Eggman face on it. The entire Robot city around it was massive and had Gun turrets on each corner of it and many robotic armies.IT WAS A PRACTICALLY IMPENITRABLE PLACE.

"Now that the master emerald is being delivered you may just be able to beat sonic this time."said Eggman looking towards a shadow in the corner of the room.Metal Sonic walks out of the shadows and just looks at Eggman.

"Just wait...this time we will both beat sonic..MY SECRET PLAN IS BULLET PROOF!!..and soon we'll find the Chaos emeralds..and then no one will stand in my way of my new world order!!!HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" said Eggman to Metal Sonic.Metal Sonic merely looked at Eggman.  
Suddenly the door flung open and a Robot holding onto a tiny disk came running towards Eggman."MASTER EGGMAN!!MASTER EGGMAN!!" said the Robot as he rushed towards Eggman, almost bumping into his fat belly."What is it now?" asked Eggman impatiently."ONE OF THE EMERALD SQUADS HAS BEEN DESTROYED!BUT ONE OF THE ROBOTS CAUGHT THE FIGHT ON HIS MEMORY BANKS..well before he was destroyed."

THe robot puts a a disc in the master control pannel.

SEGA pops up on the screen and then the Sonic theme plays.Afterwards followed by a video.The video shows a robot squad digging up a chaos emerald but are suddenly intrudeed by a dark figure covered in a cloak."Thats my emerald...." said the apporaching figure.The robots didn't hesitate to attack him but he jsut held his hand out and the emerald one of the robots was holding began to glow and a surge of electricity flowed through the Figure and he rushed over to the robots and in the blink of an eye destroyed them. As the figure appeared in front of the Robot who was taping the fight was destroyed like the rest.A severe punch to the head and a swift kick in the body.

"What do we do?" questioned the robot."It's okay..we'll soon have the next chaos emerald..and then no one will stand in my way!"replied Eggman with an evil smile.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well,that was my first Sonic fanfic..I hope you enjoyed it...GOD I HATE ROXANNE!IM GONNA MAKE EGGMAN KILL HER OR SOMETHING!...Bloody little...Pink Fox.I MEAN WHO THINKS OF PINK FOXES?!It sounds like someone who got tripped out would claimed they saw after doing a drug induced rollar coastar ride.

Ahem..By the way, NO REVIEWS NO UPDATES!Besides I know this chapter sucked.Sue me.But this fic had been sitting on my computer a while and I decided to pick it back up.The next chappie will be better!TRUST ME!It will be newer.

Just review okay? 


End file.
